The begin/Transcript
[The episode begins with an over head shot of the mushroom kingdom castle slowy coming back now the screen shows goku and toad watching tv when luigi is fasted asleep]. Goku:[Yawns]I'm boried. Toad:[Begins to change the channel with the remote]Me too. Goku:What can we do to stop bring boried? Toad:[Puts his finger on his mouth]May we can play football,but don't tackle me too hard. Goku:Sure,[Luigi yawns and wakes up]Hello sleepy head! Luigi:Five more minutes mom. [Luigi begins to fall asleep again]. Goku:'''I'm not your mom,but i bet she's a great mother. '''Toad:She died eight years ago. Goku:'''On what? '''Toad:i'm not sure. Goku:Oh i'm sorry luigi. Luigi:'Go away! '''Toad:'I guess luigi's brain is very boried,on a good reason. '''Goku:Chichi!Can you come over here?[Chichi walks in the room]''Oh there you are. '''Chichi':What is it? Goku:Could you wake up luigi for me? Chichi:Sure Goky. Luigi:[In his thoughts]Butter toast,[Chichi hits luigi with a frying pan in his ribs]Ow what was that for old lady[Chichi hits luigi with it again]Ow What was That For? Chichi:One you should have woke up when goku told you,And two NEVER CALL ME OLD LADY EVER AGAIN! Luigi:Did you had hit me with a frying pan? Chichi:Yes,yes i had too. [Luigi and chichi stare at each other]. Luigi:You can leave! Chichi:[Yelling]I can leave when i want! Goku:Okay this is awkward. Toad:Very very Very ver very-. Goku:Ok i think we got the point. Chichi:Fine if you want me to leave then fine! Luigi:Fine! Chichi:Fine Luigi:Fine! Chichi:Fine! Luigi:Fine! Chichi:Fine! Luigi:That's it[Jumps on the table]. Chichi:Oh yeah you think you can do anything shorty! Luigi:Shorty,That's it![Luigi runs toward chichi but goku step infront of chichi and luigi jump into goku's shoulders]Put me down goku! Goku:I'm keeping you off hitting someone. Chichi:Oh please he's so little anyone can knock him out! Goku:No i met keeping chichi off hitting you luigi! Toad:Okay chichi let's not get too Angry toward luigi or there will be be touble on both you. Chichi:Fine if you want me to leave so bad,Grrr![Exit the room]Plumbers,the next time i see i plumber i'm going to slap him! Mario:Hey chichi. [Slaps him] Chichi:Because of my jobless Husband and that stupid little toad,And your stupid little dumb brother! Goku:Hey,wait half of that is true. Toad:I'm not stupid,but i'm a little small. Chichi:Stay out of this goku and toad or i'll come in there in hit you with this pan! Mario:'''Did that make you happy? '''Chichi:Yes![breath hard and calms down]And now i feel better. Mario:[Walks into the living room while holding his cheek]Ouch!What's her problem? Goku:Luigi called her a old lady. Toad:And about to hit her. Mario:Well okay if someone needs me i'll be putting prockside and ice bag on my cheek at home. [Walks out the room]. Toad:she should have toke her anger when a wall or something. Luigi:Finally,he left Toad:What Do you mean,finally he left. Luigi:Because his annoying Goku:He's not that annoying. Toad:He helps you with just about everything Goku:This reminds me of last tme when we was at the park,then bowser turn gohan little. Luigi:[In his throughts]The smartest,The strongest,The leader. [Goku and toad keep talking while luigi is still thinking Luigi:I have an idea! Goku:An idea. Toad:Please tell me that it's not about killing your brother! Luigi:Since toad said that he is the smartest out of both me and goku,And goku said that he is strongest out of me and toad and that i said i i would be a great leader! Toad:Where are you going with this? Luigi:We should be a team! Goku:A little gang,a little partnership? Luigi:[nodded]Yeah. Toad:Okay but only if we can have spy names. Luigi:Yes! Toad:Since we get code name i would like to be called. Luigi:Agent t! Toad:Agent T? Goku:I like that. Toad:Well i was think of something like the professor,or the brain! Luigi:Well that's lame Goku:And my Name? Luigi:Goku you well be called. Goku:Yes? Luigi:Mr.eats alot Goku:How about mr.hunger! Toad and luigi:Great name. Luigi:And i will be called the luke. Goku:Luke? Luigi:Yes luke. Toad:Luke why that's- Luigi:Well i don't judge you the brain. Toad:I wasn't judging you i justed said that it was silly . Luigi:Let's get new outfits Toad:You know so villians won't notice us. Goku:OKay? Luigi:First person up stairs is the winner. Gokuandtoad:Okay! [They run up stairs]! ---- [After the Running up stairs everyone expect goku is tired and sweaty]. Goku:That was easy! Luigi:How can you beat me? Toad:He's than training before we was born. Luigi:You suck! Toad:I'm not lame! Gohan:Hey dad,Hey toad,hello luigi All:Hey gohan! Toad:So now here we are so what do we do now? Luigi:Hahahaha,Do. Goku:Where do we get new outfits Luigi:Oh yeah!To that room that says closet[They walks to the doo''r]Now all we need is a key. '''Goku':[looks down and sees no mat]Oh yeah i forgot only front house doors have welcome mats. Luigi:No this key,[Puts a mushroom shaped key out of his pocket and opens the door],There we go! [Luigi opens the door revealing a room with a piles of clothes on the floor]. Goku:Woah! Toad:I have never been in this room ever! Luigi:Here are clothes that are here for years. Goku:Are there clothes in my size? Luigi:Yeah Thousands of clothes,thousands of sizes. Goku:Wow. Goku:[Walks to a pile of clothes]Hey i like this orange hood,[Sees chichi walking in the hallway]Hey chichi could you sew this to my gear? Chichi:Sure! Goku:We Are making a team! Chichi:Okay,justed let me get my sewing kit. Luigi:Junk,More junk,Even more junk,More than more junk. Toad:Hey watch where your throwing those[g''ets hit by a dirthy boot'']Ow Hey where did you find this?' '''Luigi':Oh i find it well me and mario was fishing i keeped it. Toad:Gross EWWWW![Throws the boot out and hits it to the wall then strays air freshner around him]Disgusting! Luigi:[Picks up the boot and stiffs it]Out dated. ---- [Luigi throws the boot out the window and the screen shows vegeta walking out the door]. Vegeta:[on the phone]Yeah yeah i'll get the milk soon now quit making me angy!hit by the bootOW!my head,My phone that's a four-hundred coin phone it's not repairable Who the heck threw it! Goku:That sounds like vegeta outside,[Runs to the window]Hey vegetaaaaaa! Vegeta:Kararkot you threw that?Oh when i get my hands on you! Goku:Threw what? [Vegeta shows goku the boot] Goku:No i didn't Vegeta:Don't PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU THREW IT! Goku:I'm serious don't know what Your talking about. Vegeta:THAT'S IT KARARKOT YOU JUSTED MAKED YOUR FIRST ENEMY IN A LONG TIME! [Vegeta runs away]. Goku:Jeez,what's vegeta angry about? Luigi:I don't know,let's find a mission in twenty minutes. Chichi:[sighs]Okay but you need to do me a solid after this. Goku:Sure! [The sene Says '''20 mintues later' and luigi has the same clothes but with a water gun and some marbal balls in his pocket'']. Luigi:Ha i look like a cop but with other things!Hey guys hurry up! Toad:[With a a tool belt and a mirco mirror]Here i'm am! Luigi:You look like shormlockhomes!l''aughs''. Toad:Well i don't look like a kid cop! Goku:[With a black suit on and a black hood]Hey guys! Luigi:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH A NinjA![Begins to hurt goku with an cane]Take that and that and some of this! Goku:[Holds the cane from luigi]Stop it! Luigi:Give me back my cane you black clothes jerk u:No you don't understandoff the hoodIt's me goku! Toad:It's what i was about to say. Luigi:So you was not a ninja? Goku:Nop i'm just simple ailen me. Toad:Where did you get that cane from? Luigi:When i get old. Goku:That's a long time from now. Luigi:I just want to get started just in case i get old and stupid. Toad:Really. Luigi:Yes really now go!out of the hallway into the bathroom. Toad:But he's already stupid. Goku:But not old remember not old. Toad:True not old,Luigi That's not the stairs! Luigi:the bathroomI know that! Goku:So how about this weather? Toad:It's supposed to be rainning on tuesday. Goku:Oh. Luigi:frushingNow to wash my hands! Toad:Please hurry up! Luigi:Don't rush me! Goku:Can someone hurry! Luigi:outAlright to down stairs. push toad down the stairs. break In mario's house Goku:Wow that was lame and empressing. Toad:I know they laugh at our clothes. Luigi:Quit commplaining!Now we need to find old man mario's house. Goku:He's thirdy,i'm fifthy. Luigi:Shut up!I'm trying to listen. Toad:sighsCan this get faster? Goku:to mario's houseHe's house is on the left side of the nieghborhood. Toad:What you know your left and right? Goku:Yeah chichi told me about that thirdy years ago. Luigi:Wait go There. to a house. Luigi:We got to mario's house. Toad:Good. Luigi:Now let's rob him! Goku:But then your just. Luigi:Stop thinking goku since your the stupid one it will mess up your brain! Toad:You do reallvies that your robbing your own house. Luigi:So,what's your point? Toad:Never mind. Goku:Just call mario to come here. Luig:Hey that's a great idea. Goku:Now call him on your phone and tell him that you left your keys in the house. Luigi:What keys. Toad:The keys that we need to open the door. Goku:So you mean that we're not looking for your keys on the pors? Luigi:No we're looking for a tunnel i digged up years ago i was waiting for people to help me. Toad:That's crazy it's your house too,Since you live here. Goku:Let's just go in the backyard. Luigi:Good idea!to the backyard. GokuandtoadSighsFineto the backyard. Luigi:Now i'm going to sream. Toad:How loud actally ? Luigi:a deep breathHEYVMARIO I NEED YOU! Goku:AAAAAH!my ears i can't hear. Toad:What! Goku:AAAAAH my ears! Mario:What's up! Luigi:I need you. Mario:What's Wrong with them? Luigi:Oh i just sceam really loud and they can't hear. Mario:You broke there eardrums! Goku:What!who said what? Toad:Sreak louder! Mario:but goku and toad can't hear themThis might hurt alot. Gokuandtoad:What?them on the ears with a frying pan. Goku:OW!Hey i can hear again! Toad:Me too! Mario:Now let's go eat somelifts mario up and throw him in a cannon. Luigi:Die! Mario:Luigi what are you doing? Luigi:Now to push the Big,Green,Button!the button sending mario into the skyBye bad manand toad stare at luigi in strockWhy are you staring at me do i have sometime in my teeth? Goku:You just throw your brother into the sky! Toad:You need mentiol help! Luigi:Yeah yeah now let's go to the city! Goku:I'm now going. Toad:Well we have to go where ever the leader go. Luigi:Now goku bend down! Goku:FinedownSo do i give you a piggyback ride? Luigi:No you have to give me and toad a ride a the city. Goku:How i losted my listene to you which is a little cool!Jumps on goku's backOuch careful! Toad:No thank you i have legs. Luigi:GET ON! Toad:Okay fine!on goku's back and they ride off to the cityYou didn't have to be so mean! and gohan Jumps out of the bushes. Goten:Did you see how high did luigi threw mario into the air? Gohan:Yeah that was awesome! Goten:I bet it was a thousand feet. Gohan:Can we just go and check what there doing so we can put it on you youtude! Goten:Sure! In the city Goku:So tired. Toad:Hey here's the resturnat. Luigi:Let's eat.i Goku:Ok!up. Goku:Who you think is the owner,I hope he's nice. Chichi:like a chiefhey goku! Goku:scaredAH!oh hey chichi. Chichi:So what would you like? Toad:What you work here? Chichi:No silly i'm the owner! Goku:Owner? Chichi:Didn't you see the chichi's resturant? Luigi:What your resturant is between two big Buildings? Chichi:No that's painting,my resturant is next to a small hill and not near two building,It's alone. Goku:Poor thing it's all alone no friends. Chichi:So what would you two would like i already know what goku would like. Goku:You knew me for an long time. Toad:i'd like a veggie burger please and an medium cup. Luigi:What are you a vegan? Toad:No it's healthy. Luigi:What ever,I like an large burger and an large drink. Chichi:Okay that would be ready in four minutes. Luigi:What!four hours are you crazy?! Chichi:I said four minutes not hours! Toad:Okay we'll take a table outside. Goku:Yeah. later the screen shows goku stuffing his mouth with food. Toad:So what mission are we looking for? Luigi:Oh just an orignal mission like fighting. Toad:Well we got to look for something special or it's not good for usat gokuMan he can eat. Goku:So good okay i'm done! Chichi:Wow that was quick! Toad:Byechichi see you soon! Chichi:Okay see you too! Goku:Bye love you! Chichi:Love you tooo! Goku:Well that was refreshing. Toad:Yeah. Luigi:There's ours crimimal!to an working toadGot you now your going to prison. WorkingToad:What do you think your doing? Toad:Luigi That's not a crime. Goku:Are you okay? Luigi:Check his stuff i bet there's a gun. Toad:Nop all i see is Papers. Goku:a sandwichPlus this is just he lunch. Workingtoad:See i'm evil stupidluigi in the knee making him fallYour horrorable!to toadand i suptect more from youtoadAnd mostlyPointsto goku i thought you was the real nice one! Goku:But i'm. working toad:You really desire to be in jailgoku. Goku:Hehehe!that tickles! Working toad:Stupid jerksmutting to himself. Goku:Rude. Luigi:That guy is jerk. Toad:Kicking an hero for no reason. Goku:Well he's alittle rudeloud bang sound is hearedwow what was that!? Toad:I don't know. An old toad lady:I think it was one of those's bad guys by the park. Toad:Thanks lady: Goku:Thank you for the support! Luigi:Bye lady! Old toad lady:Your welcome sonyold lady turns into bowser! Bowser:HA!Morons they fell into my trap!Soon they well feel my fury even if Goku and luigi and Toad are The mushroom fighters i will defeat them alll with my lastest awesome plan now to call iggy!numbersIggy i need your help bring my a chain chomp! Iggy:the phoneWhat kind? Bowser:You know there's only one type and i chainless chomp! Iggy:Okay in four minutes i'll see an big box landing to you! Bowser:Excenllet,Whahahahahaha!into an birdFools!away. In the park Goku:Wow that was an Nice lady. Toad:Yeah. Luigi:What ever. Goku:What the what!and luigi bumps into gokuSorry. Toad:Why did you Stop? Luigi:Move out of the way old man! Goku:There's a chain chomp over there.to itand it has mario! Toad:Oh no mario! Luigi:Yuh. Toad:Luigi it has Your older brother! Luigi:And why do i care? Goku:He's more Older. return back into himself on top of a building. Bowser:OHH,i have got to see this! Goku:Now we need an detecting to lair the chomp into a trap. Luigi:Or we could throw something. Toad:But there's nothing to throw. Luigi:Incorrectiontoad. Toad:Hey hey hey what are you doing put me down!toad into the chomphummmmm nice chompy. Chomp:RRRRRROOAAAAR! Toad:AAAAAAHH! chases toad in the background. Toad:AAAAAAAAHHH!Help me! Goku:Great now it has toad! Luigi:I got a plan you throw a rock and get it to chase you while i'll get mario! Goku:Hey that's an great plan! Bowser:Oh boo!that's an horrorable plan. Goku:Am i the only person who can hear that? Bowser:Hiding:Maybe i should be a little more quited. Toad:Well toad this is the end! Chomp:RRRRRROOO.hit with a rock. Goku:Black fat Price of metal why don't you Chase someone your own speed. Chomp:RRRRROOOOAAAAR! Goku:Oh Not me himto sonicSonic the hedgehog! Sonic:Hey i'm Talking to you price of strap! Chomp:RROOOOOAAAR! Sonic:Ha!i bet you can't Catch me! Goku:WhispersOkay do you got the plan? Sonic:Yeah i know chase him around alittle then Trick him into Falling in the ocean. Goku:Perfect now chase him! Chomp:ROOOAR! chomp chases Sonic around the Park. Sonic:Your too slow! Chomp:RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOARR! Bowser:Come on stupid Run faster!jr throws a popcorn bagThat's an good boypopcorn bag Hits the Chomp and the chomp eats itNOO! Luigi:marioThere your welcome! Mario:Well this could never happen if you didn't threw me like a hundred feet in the air. Luigi:Yeah yeah yeah! Goku:Mario what happen! Mario:Well first after Luigi threw me in the sky igrabs he's head and throws him into the water. Sonic:Luigi again! Toad:Hey guys! Goku:Your Skin has bite marks on it! Toad:i know that! Sonic:After i was chasing the chomp then another chomp Came and attack toad and soon after i mde them bump into each other they started fighting and that's it!See you guy later! Goku:Bye sonic saw you later! Toad:Thanks for the help! Luigi:Bye bye! appeared in an boom. Bowser:So you think you can stop my plan well i'll be the judge of that! Toad:Bowser!What are you doing here? Bowser:I send that chomp to stop you but you all just make me angry now i'll be back whahaha! Booms again. Luigi:That was weird. Toad:Very,so goku what was you about to say? Goku:Guy we need to talk in on the mushroom bridge. Goku's speech Toad:So what's it about goku? Goku:It's about our team we are i Great team,but we can't do stuff like fighting each other or Backfiring plans,Or Aruging We need to help one other,We are Famous Heroesto toadToad your awesomely a geunis,to luigiLuigi your i great guy but you need to act like one,I'm know all of this because i was on a team called the z fighters and i was the leader,but know i'm on a i another team and that's awesome so let's be a Great awesome TEAM! Toad:on an tuisseThat was beautful! Luigi:Good speech! Goku:Nice huh? Toad:Awesome! Luigi:You know what would be funny?If mario came here and beat one of us up! Mario:Luigi!him and punchs him! Goku:Oh oh oh! Toad:Stop it mario! Somewhere in somewhere? an dark room with vegeta and kid trunks. Kid trunks:So Dad why did you toke me out of school for? Vegeta:You'll see you'll all see! Kid trunks:See what that your an crazy Dude? Vegeta:Don't make me choke you!a button a furture trunks come out of the portal. Furture trunks:Where the heck i'm i? Vegeta:In the past stupid! Furture trunks:Wait didn't months I warn you about using this! Vegeta:Soon we well destroy the mushroom fighters! Furture trunks:Goku,Toad,and luigi? Vegeta:Yes Soon their be destroyed as our team win whahahaha! ends. Category:Transcripts Category:Season one transcript